


Un-Wanted Companion (Sephiroth/Reader)

by Meghan888



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cat, Comedy, Europe, F/M, Funny, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Modern Setting, POV Second Person, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Real Life, Sane Sephiroth, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), awkward Sephiroth, dimentional travel, everyone is awkward, helping Sephiroth, lost on Earth, lost somewhere in Europe, mixed narration style, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghan888/pseuds/Meghan888
Summary: Can Sephiroth exist on Earth? Can he actually get lost here? And will you feel lucky that you met him? It's not a fairy tale.>>You get absolutely confused... you blink and take a quick glance. Staring is rude, but... You start to slow down and pretend you need to check something on your phone all the sudden. Goddamit, isn't that the most beautiful... cosplayer of Sephiroth you've ever seen! Sitting in your park?!<<
Relationships: Sephiroth/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

You carelessly scoop another piece of a day-old cheesecake with a plastic fork. Company party food cannot be wasted! Even though your gut and stomach ... and the whole body keep on protesting. You'd spent this Valentine's Day in a company of your two single friends and that did nothing to stop you from breaking your self-imposed and short-lived diet. Stress and disappointments of so-called adult life made you slowly succumb... to a sugar addiction. You sighed thinking about unfulfilled ambitions and unfulfilled, yet meaningful relationship you ended recently.

At least your current job was fulfilling enough, almost a miraculous but risky chance you took on, encouraged by your friends and siblings. Being creative and spared from working in customer-service let your mental health improve a tad. You have flexible working hours, third of your work can be done from home and you have an understanding boss... Chance one in a million! And it is easier to afford therapy and meds. Afford meds that helped you to put on weight together with your sugar-addiction... Ah, goddamit!

Some time ago you decided to adopt a dog ...To help you stay active and to keep the company for the cat when you or your brother were out. You need to discuss this with your therapist next time. You also started being weirdly encouraged to try out some dating apps, even though you'd become a tad chubbier some time ago. But it's hard. You used to be so slim all your life, until your mental health all skewed the wrong way, pulling everything with itself. 

You still look quite nice... but it's not the same. You're not exactly used to looking like this or having to buy bigger clothes, for that matter.

You huff, and decide to go for a walk in a nearby park. At least to feel better about the cheesecake. It's gone now. And walks always help you. Maybe you can run once or twice slowly around the park. You're almost all out of shape but any exercise is better than no exercise. It's actually sunny outside! Yay!

Such a huge change from the times when you were afraid or unable to go out... it was some time ago but it feels like it was another life.  
The park seems to bloom and almost sparkle with all the greenery and flowers. You like it because it feels so cozy, even during winters. Encouraged by fresh air tasting like sun and fresh soil, you finish first, then second lap... You forced yourself to spare your strength to go with a third lap.. um.. 89% of a lap maybe. It's hard to keep going when you're not able to dose stuff correctly. You remember words of your therapist. Goddamit, why is she right so many times! You groan to yourself and reach to your pocket to change the playlist on your ph-

And then you see someone sitting on a bench, slightly hidden among the bushes. Unusual to see anyone at the park at this time of the day. At first you're slightly blinded by the sun, so you think it's just a very tall woman with a very long pony tail... You're almost past her and ready to turn your head around when sun rays hide behind the canopy and then you see... You get absolutely confused... you blink and take a quick glance. Staring is rude, but... You start to slow down and pretend you need to check something on your phone all the sudden. Goddamit, isn't that the most beautiful... cosplayer of Sephiroth you've ever seen! Sitting in your park?!

You are already around the corner, yet you thought you saw in peripheral the intriguing man eye you, as you glanced at him. What is such a weird cosplayer doing in a park? Without the iconic coat... What the hell should you do? Is it some psycho trying to lure unsuspecting FinalFantsy VII fans? You stop and stare blankly at your phone, as catchy music keeps on playing in your ears. You frown... That's really odd and specific. No, it's probably some unexpected circumstances that made this poor cosplayer have to wait for whatever reason on a bench among the bushes.

Dang... You look like a chubby-ish, tired housewife that just woke up, but you decide to turn around and ask politely if you could make a picture of him. Or maybe he needs help? Just not a selfie... You're not a fan of selfies and especially not when you look like you do right now.  
You can feel already getting nervous and dissociating slightly. The very familiar feeling that everything around you is a dream creeps in. But that's not a problem, you've been here before. Besides, he's the one that's prettier than you, prettier than anyone on the planet.

You turn around, ready to meet your destiny. A slight wind rustles tree leaves as to encourage you. Still kinda lost in your mind, but your legs lead you to your goal. And so you raise your head-

And there he stands, smiling lightly. He seems to be a bit startled, seeing you going his way. You gasp and stumble backwards. Dang! His make-up and wig are just perfect. You've seen some awesome Seph cosplayers, but this guy must be a real pro.

His emerald eyes glow with a worry for a moment, before you manage to regain your balance. But your voice is gone. You can only stare.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” He raises his hands to his sides. His voice sounding gentle and somewhat familiar. Not exactly like any of the voice actors, of course. But he's damn close to a general essence.  
You wince and jerk the earplugs from your ears. Easier to hear him and yourself this way. Now it gets to you that he's a foreigner, clearly speaking English. American?  
Well, no worries, because your English is more than good. Your language skill is useful in a chunk of your job!  
“It's ok.” You reply, suddenly braver. “I was... I thought I could ask you to make a picture of you.” His body tenses a bit, ah well. It's his fault he's the most gorgeous man on Earth at the moment. “If it wouldn't be a problem? I thought you're waiting for someone. Is there a con or some kind of a show happening in the city?” You hope that sounded reasonable. 

But he doesn't look pleased with your questions.

He seems to be keeping more or less poker face now, but you can feel a sudden change in his aura. None of you budge from your spots though.

“I'd appreciate if you didn't make any pictures.” He answers slowly. Ah well... “I'm not here for any public meetings. If I could ask you miss, what's the name of this city?”

Oh... Ohhh.... Now you throw him a distrustful glance. You notice he looks somewhat tired and his clothes are terribly mismatched. Too big t-shirt and too short jeans. It's maybe rude but you asses him carefully. He's a very handsome, tall man that's barefoot...

“Uh... Do you need help? What happened? Did someone rob you?” You're getting more anxious, but it looks like something happen. Good it's late spring, at least he's not freezing.

The troubled cosplayer looks somewhat sheepish now, but still charming. 

“Yes... it appears that would be the case... In a sense, someone stole all my belongings and left me … here.” He looks around the place. Clearly not knowing where “here” is.

Oh no! This poor, lost and handsome cosplayer became a victim of a disgraceful theft! You're full on in the savior-of-the-oppressed mode. It may be a tad risky, but something tells you you can trust this guy. Your brother is not at home, but he should be back in about half an hour. 

So, despite protests, you offer the lost cosplayer to come to your apartment to get him some temporary clothes and something to eat and drink. Then you can go to the police. He doesn't even have any documents or money on him. Good they didn't snatch his wig from his head. He's even still wearing those amazing contacts. While you throw him quick glances on your way to the apartment building, you notice how his eyes almost glow with emerald gleam, slit pupils looking so real. Amazing. 

“Wow, can you see enough through these contacts? Those slits are pretty narrow. You can take them off soon, if you want.” You suggest happily, high on serotonin.

“I'm not sure what you mean. I can see fine.”

Uh.. alright. So much for trying not to feel awkward. He looks at you from high above. He's like two meters tall and that's without any shoes on!

“Sure.” You smile at his joke. Stupid joke, but still. 

You skip the elevator. You're scared of riding it alone... or with dangerously hot, barefoot Sephiroths. It's just the third floor and he doesn't mind using the stairs. 

Almost at the door.

“Where are you from? USA?” His accent sounds like it.  
You turn away to him to reach for the keys and unlock the door. It takes him a longer moment to respond.

“No, I'm from Midgar. Probably far away from here.” It sounds so sincere...

You roll your eyes and turn to him before you enter.

“You can't be in your role all the time.” It's getting on your nerves. “I'm trying to help you and we're gonna go talk to the police. It's better you be honest with me too!” You think again if you should let that weird stranger in. Ugh! You have pepper spray and a cat with sharp claws at home though. Will do.

He looks at you almost defensively once you walk inside, raising his palms in a gesture of surrender. 

“I'm very sorry miss... But that's honestly true. I woke up here, in this city about eight hours ago-”

“You waited eight hours to ask for help?! Are you hurt? Sit down!” You point at the sofa in the living room. He obeys immediately. Good, at least you won't have to throw Niuniek at him. 

He sighs. “No, I'm not hurt. Thank you for your care, miss...”

“Inga.” you introduce yourself. “And you?”

He seems surprised by this inquiry.

“Nice to meet you miss Inga, My name is Sephiroth.”

You growl, not trying to hide the sound. He stares at you with a poker, much too beautiful face, his eyes gleaming slight frustration.

It's going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Japanese cat day! ..oh and enjoy further 'adventures' of Seph and his perplexed 'savior' ;p

Slightly muffled voices are discussing something in a nearby room. They are using a language that he kept on overhearing everywhere in this area. His mind is still trying to catch up any regularities and sounds that he could compile into a basis for future reference. The alphabet is mostly familiar to him but phonemes are somewhat exotic. And they remind him very little of Wutaian. This world is definitely something else. The conversation becomes a bit louder and he becomes concerned. Inga's brother is not a hostile man but he seems to be quite concerned about his sister's safety. Sephiroth can't blame him. 

The sofa is the most comfortable thing he sat on today. General's eyelids slightly droop.

Since he couldn't figure out this new country he woke up in, he opted for deeper investigation after managing to steal some clothes before becoming too much noticeable. He 'borrowed' a beanie hat that he lost while escaping unwanted confrontation with some local shady elements. Keeping a low profile is important at an unknown territory, so he just avoided any confrontation.

Methodical observation showed quite obviously that local women and some men were rather intrigued by him, even when he almost completely covered his trademark hair. Most of the times he tried to keep enough distance not to show his eyes in detail. Unfortunately he could not find or steal, for that matter, any sunglasses.

After much consideration he decided that in these circumstances, friendliness and charms are a weapon too, of course. So he finally aimed to make a close contact with an amicable local woman in some low-middle class neighborhood. And here he landed.

His head sways slightly as the body fights off a wave of sudden sleepiness. An unexpected weight pushes on his lap. He gasps and jerks lightly, disoriented. He must've dozed off! That's concerning... He frowns, realizing that he really is losing some of his strengths out here... on this so different, yet so familiar planet. This could explain why his magic barely worked earlier. It was a shock at first, feeling like a beginner cadet that can't even create a fizzling flame... This planet doesn't have magic in it. At least not one that would support his own. He shakes his head, chasing away unproductive thoughts.

He looks down at his lap. There's a cat sitting on him. Yes, she mentioned she has a cat. It's behaving quiet, subtly sniffing his clothes. Sephiroth keeps on observing the animal in quite a daze and fascination. The cat looks just like any other white and tabby feline he could see on the plate and in the slums. 

He keeps his hands on his sides, not wanting to startle the pet. Just as well he's weakened now. His adrenaline slightly spikes when he thinks of possible consequences of this cat surprising him while in battle-shape. He would feel awful killing or hurting an innocent animal.

He just sighs. 

Niuniek's delicate paws push on his thighs and knees as he keeps on exploring smells, textures and aura of the new and exciting human. The cat licks it's mouth a few times after taking a few deep inhales while leaning closer into the folds of the too big and dirty t-shirt. He finally comes to a conclusion and suddenly just drops down heavily on warrior's lap as if it was his new, personal bed. They stay like this for a few minutes, Sephiroth confused if he should touch his new furry companion, since he apparently got accepted. He sighs again. That's a good sign. Being accepted by the household owner's pet. That's... more important than he thought. 

Niunieks starts to purr loudly and Sephiroths feels the vibration as if travels throughout his body. It's surprisingly relaxing.

* * * * *

It was a tough conversation but totally worth it. It was totally worth to risk being hated by your dear brother. Ah well, not that much like hated but just called “a silly, little fangirl”. However, the reward for your 'irresponsible behavior' is overwhelming. You enter the living room and stop in your tracks.

There is your blue-ish sofa. And there is the most handsome Sephiroth cosplayer sitting there... with your cat... on his lap. With your cat that barely ever comes to acknowledge any guests. Your cat that loves to ignore all kinds of “pspspsps”. 

And... Seph- that is, the loopy cosplayer is sleeping. You can hear your cats characteristic and loud purr mixing with your guest's slow breathing. Dawid stops behind you, looking at the cute sight. He's not gay but he can appreciate cozy and charming scenes when he sees them. 

You stop a loud sigh of awe when you see how sweet and innocently Seph- ..the loopy guy looks. His head tilted on the headrest, the long and slightly disheveled hair flowing in a satisfactory wave down his shoulders and sides. Crooked bangs covering half of his face. 

How come his hair and make-up stayed so perfect for over eight hours? No matter now!

You stop yourself from giggling softly and reach to your right pocket. This moment has to be preserved on at least one picture! Your fingers touch the slick, plasticky surface of your phone. Then, Dawid decides to chuckle a bit too loud...

The cosplayer wakes up with a slight jump, his impossibly green eyes open and immediately focus on you. You gasp, partially amazed, partially irritated at your joker brother. Niuniek is already gone, of course. He doesn't tolerate any movement from his chosen beds. 

Your drowsy guest blinks a few times and relaxes a tad. He opens his mouth to say something but you are first.

“I'm sorry! We shouldn't have kept you alone waiting. But I hope you understand this is a very unusual situation...” You try to sound even more friendly. 

You and your sibling have an agreement now. You'll keep an eye on your nutty guest. He may need to visit a doctor before talking to the police. 

You give him another glance, trying to detach his beauty from more pressing matters. As sane and responsive he seems, he may have some kind of stress-induced delusions about himself. You huff... That's not uncommon and you know it... you know it from your own experience... Maybe you should call your psychiatrist first?

Your brother arrived home much sooner than expected, thus you had a rather emotional ride with explaining him everything.

The cosplayer tilts his head thoughtfully and you freeze... It's like a deja-vu, except it isn't. You've seen Sephiroth doing this on screen so many times! At least Dawid is not as starstruck, because he never played the games.

“It's alright. But I think I'm much more tired than expected. “ He smiles wryly. “I hoped to take your time just a bit, but now I'm afraid I need to ask you for a temporary place to rest.”

Damn his perfect face and those almost pleading, 'no I don't need help except I really do' eyes. You take a few steps closer to the sofa and clap your hands. He lightly flinches... Oh damn...

“Sorry!” You apologize but he turns his head down, like a bashful teenager. Your brain will melt if you won't act fast! “Hey, as promised, I'll help you with some clothes. My bro offered to find you something, even though he's a tad shorter. You can use the shower and take your time with taking off your wig and lashes extensions... “You send him a slightly too seductive look.”Your eyes look great, by the way!... But you should really remove those contacts after over eight hours of wearing them. We'll prepare some food and you can even have a nap after lunch.” 

You finish, almost out of breath, because your anxiety keeps on growing and growing. A much too familiar feeling you yet need to tame.

Cosplayer frowns, apparently taken aback by something.. again.

“What's wrong?” you ask, just to ease him quickly.

“Miss Inga, I'm not-”

“Please, just call me Inga.” You smile shyly.

He shifts on the sofa, fixing some of his amazing hair, pulling it behind his back and discretely, from underneath his butt. You pretend not to notice.

“...Inga. I'm very grateful for your help but I still don't understand.“ He speaks slowly, sending you a bit unsettling gaze, as if assessing you too deeply. But you shake off that feeling, enough of anxiety for today already. “You clearly recognized me, yet you think I'm some kind of a performer that pretends to be Sephiroth. Is that correct?”

You can hear Dawid stopped wondering around his room. His English is not as good, but he understands enough. He's listening.

“Uhu...” You just nod, realizing how delicate one needs to be when it comes to assault victims suffering PTSD and such.

Your guest smiles softly, his full lips impossibly natural and perfect. 

“Why would you think I'm an impostor if you recognized me the second you saw me?” He raises his palms in a gesture of defeat.

“Um...” Oh no, oh no... This is going the wrong way, he may have a full breakdown and we'll have to call an ambulance and my psychiatrist or all of them at once! 

He sees your hesitation.

“I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable Inga, it's an extremely difficult situation for me as well.”

You betcha, loopy cosplayer!

“Listen, how about I'll help you with your wig before you go to the bathroom?” You blurt out, not recognizing your own voice. This new self confidence is something!

“Hmph!” He shrugs in a sudden mood change and crosses arms on his chest. “I usually don't enjoy people touching my hair, but if you really think this is fake, be my guest.”

Loopy cosplayer turns to his side, to give you better access to his amazingly long and amazingly silvery hair. It seems to glint in the afternoon sun. 

You take a step forward and notice your brother to the left, looking at you with a cheeky smile on his face. He's holding a cup of tea casually but you know he's ready to jump in and help if any trouble arises. 

You swallow a lump in your throat and approach, seemingly immovable, yet graciously straightened up and all muscly Seph- a very handsome Sephiroth cosplayer. He may be just pretending but you imagine now that he is REAL.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they bare the truth? ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh and not fully edited (if ever) chapter! But readable! Hope you enjoy how the situation develops... : >

“He's not a cosplayer, he's not a cosplayer, he's not a cosplayer!” You cry into the pillow on your bed, safely tucked under your blanket. At least as much as you manged to crawl under the sheets after you gently pulled on his hair and then... somehow you managed to take his precious and slightly shocked face into your hands and look closely into those impossibly green and too honestly looking eyes. And then you... escaped. This is too much, too much, this is not real. None of this is real...

“Inga...” Your brother calls softly from the door, knowing that he should make sure he can approach you when you're distressed. “Inga, do you need a hug?”

He's not aware what's really going on – you think. You think of the blessed ignorance that Dawid is still in. And how could you even explain to him that there is a.... No...

“Inga?” He sounds concerned, like he always does when you're having very bad times or panic attacks.

“Dawid...” You take an ugly sniff, muffled by the pillow. “Are you fucking real? Is this a fucking dream? Am I having a psychotic attack!?” You analyze the situation. You remember how your dreams feel and how reality feels. And as detached you are now from the reality, your senses and your mind realize it's all still real. Too real, considering who is sitting on the sofa in the living room...

Bed mattress slightly bends. Your brother is aware that it's a real emergency. But he's not hugging you. He's just there. “You know I am real, and this is real. What just happened? He's just as confused as I am. At least it seems so.”

You sigh loudly, trying to stifle the tears. “So, he's real? Isn't he?”

The bed squeaks a bit as Dawid shifts in further confusion.

“Yeah... You brought a foreigner home. A weird guy in trouble who needs help?”

“Have you seen his eyes?” You plan not to keep it a secret any longer. Even as you can feel you may soon start hyperventilating or just straightforward faint once the impossible truth hits you. 

“I don't usually stare into random men's eyes... What is it about? He has weird hair but we've seen weirder.” 

You hug your pillow harder and sink down into your comfortable bed, eyes closed. “Dawid, you know I'm not delusional, at least not on a significant level. You know it from my psychiatrist.”

“Yeah...” He now sounds seriously concerned. 

“Dawid... This guy, he- “You swallow heavily. “He's either some kind of a freak of nature, or a demon... if he's still there, go and look into his eyes. He should let you. Tell me what you saw... Just... Just do not freak out! Come back to me after that. ”

Your bro sighs but refrains from asking more questions.

You stay in your room, dug deep under your bed sheets, wishing to wake up in a minute. This is just... Are you going to question reality? Or is reality much more than anyone would assume? You wouldn't wonder if you're dreaming or having a psychotic episode if you really had one... You're aware. Sudden memory of your therapist's advice and mental training of what to do in very stressful situations kicks in. You breath in and out deep a few times. 

No matter what's going on, you can handle it. You can be shocked and scared now, but it's normal. It's normal to be scared in abnormal situations. Even if you're going to fucking faint or have a meltdown or... kick Sephiroth in the balls! You got this, girl!

You hope Niuniek would come to you soon, with his purring personality. But it seems he has another business to so. Or maybe he's as distressed as you, now?

There's a muffled conversation going in the living room. Two, much too familiar voices. You squeeze your eyelids harder, tears now pooling from under them. Nothing stopping them, you have to let it out.   
Dawid suddenly sounds somewhat agitated, even though you expected that. You just hope he won't try to call the police or fight Sephiroth. Maybe you'd start the boss music playing?

You snort at the stupid joke that popped up in your brain, as if nothing too terrific was happening. Sure, sure, brain... Just keep on going. I'll need you.

As you drift out of the haze and your thoughts slightly, you notice silence. There's no discussion going, there's no cat rustling around or meowing. You freeze in terror for a second. But then there's knocking on your room's door, even though it was mostly open.

“Inga...” Your bro sounds really tired now. There's a heavy pause. “Inga, I have no idea what the fuck is going on and my English isn't good enough. Our... cat-eyed guest offered to talk to you. He's here. I'll stay outside the door. I can call the police if you want...”

“No.” You provide immediately. “Don't scare him or say any words that could make him suspicious. Thank you bro... I thought it's a dream...”

Shudders keep on going through your body. But this Sephiroth seemed friendly.. at least not ill-intended... is this Crisis Core him? How is that even possible!?

You force your brain to stop neverending string of questions. But you cannot stop the shudders. At least the blankets keep you warm.

“Inga, I'm.. sorry.”

Oh, that's him! That's really sounding like him! Fucking apologizing. 

You want to say something, so you whimper. Close enough.

“If I'm causing too much trouble or distress, I can leave. I-”

“No!” You shout into the softness soaked with your tears. There's a quiet hesitation. “You cannot walk around here with eyes like that!.. Just.. sit down by my desk and let me think!”

The anger is a surprising but welcome addition. You need to pull yourself together. Somehow...

The chair shifts. Sephiroth settles in, smoothly. Now, after the initial shock, you can feel his eyes on you. On the lump of blankets on your bed, that is theoretically, you.

“Am I some kind of a threat to you? Is Shinra after me in-” He speaks, sounding completely composed.

“No!.. Fuck...” you add softly. Your desk chair shuffles again. “So.. you are Sephiroth, the Sephiroth?” You have to make sure, as if the earlier overly thorough examination of the man in question didn't prove anything. You wish.

“Yes.” He's so self confident but a bit concerned. His voice has that inflection, so similar to the voice acting in Crisis Core. You really like it. You like it so much, even now, when you're losing your sanity.

“Well...” you sigh. “Sephiroth... I imagine you're mentally a bit more resilient than I... But be aware that neither Shinra nor you, nor anything from Gaia never existed in this world... I can't believe I'm saying this.”

There's a silence and you let the situation sink in. Into both of you, and your bro.

“Then how do you know me?” His voice is so pleasant. Fangirling never ends, apparently.

“Oh god... Well, my dear Sephiroth... You as well as Shinra and everything else... is... is...” You shuffle, feeling your wet pillow under the cheek. “It's a work of fiction.” You stop and wait but he doesn't comment after a few seconds, so you decide to roll with it. “Basically, you never existed as a real person. At least not that I or anyone else would know of. I recognized you because you're a-” You can't you just can't.. someone stop this dream.

“Go on.” Deep voice replies. 

Fuckin' poker face and poker voice.

“You're a fucking character in a video game! This is why I thought I've lost my mind! No one on Earth has eyes like yours naturally! It just doesn't happen here! Even if crazy scientists experiment on you! I can show you the games on my computer. I can show you fan art... I'm just a woman with problems. Why would you even show up on.. on.. my planet!? Can you even process that?”

You give him time. You give him time because if you can't see him and he won't reply soon, that means he's not real! You're going to peek from under your sheets and there will be no one there!

“I.. see.” He says, only barely sounding distressed. So he's there.

Your hopes abandoned, you gather remaining strength and lift your blankets with a shaking hand, while turning slowly. 

He sits right there, he's freaking sits right there. By your desk. Shoulders low, he's looking tired and defeated. And you can see the weak glow of mako eyes. 

You try to guess if by choice or training, he keeps his face neutral. Despite everything. He's lost, abandoned in this odd, unfamiliar world. Dependent on you and your brother.

He's looking at you, not threatening any more, just slightly assessing.

“I apologize for disturbing your life. I had no influence on what had been happening to me.” He lifts his head, bangs uncovering his beautiful face. “Will you allow me to temporarily stay? There's not much more I can do without access to-”

“Of course.” You reply, with a voice of an overly enthusiastic teenager.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, so many kudos! Thank you!!!! ^_^


End file.
